death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Atlas
Doug Atlas (formerly Shirai Atorasu) was one of the Bravers, Code Named: Hecatoncheir. He betrayed the Bravers alongside Murakami Junpei, but was later tricked and "dispose" by Rikudou Akira. After reincarnating into Lambda as a Human, he along with Tsuchiya Kanako and Melissa J. Sautome made contact with Vandalieu and migrated to Talosheim. Appearance Doug was a human in both his life's in earth and origin but currently is a human in the world where Van lives. Personality Background On Earth, his name was Shirai Atorasu. His parents gave him this name with the wish that he could grow up to become a large man strong enough to support the weight of the world, but he hated the name and always intended to change it one day. Perhaps because of this strong desire to change his name, in Origin, he was reincarnated as the son of a professional martial artist in the federal states. His new name was Doug Atlas, and he was born as a black person rather than an Asian; he is one of the reincarnated individuals whose appearances have changed significantly. He was bewildered by the culture surrounding him that was different to that of Earth’s Japan, and also by the fact that he had become a person of a different race. However, he was satisfied with the fact that his name had changed and adapted to his new environment. When he was reunited with the other reincarnated individuals later in life, many did not recognize him, but it did not bother him. However, even now, he becomes angry when referred to by the name “Atlas.” On Earth, he was an ordinary student who liked martial arts and fighting games, but in Origin, due to his improved physical characteristics and the influence of his parents, he awakened to his talent for combat and was aiming to become a professional martial artist or a special forces soldier in the future. Having the personality of a combat-fanatic, he joined the Bravers organization founded by Amemiya Hiroto. However, he quickly became dissatisfied at the fact that they were only operating as an international disaster rescue team. The Bravers’ policy changed to combat terrorism following the ‘Undead’ incident that occurred two years after the foundation of the Bravers organization, and Doug thought that he could finally live a life that wasn’t boring. However, he felt that Amemiya and Endou Kouya’s way of doing this was too lax. With the discontent smoldering inside him, he spoke to Melissa, whom he had an undesirable but inseparable relationship with since their lives on Earth, and both of them left the Bravers. When he was reincarnated in Lambda, he opted to become a human with the same appearance that he had in Origin except younger. Black-skinned humans did exist in Lambda, and it wasn’t uncommon for adventurers to travel far from their birthplaces, so nobody thought that anything was strange about him. In Origin, he had a very strong combat-fanatic-like personality. However, his death to the out-of-control death-attribute Mana has made him realize that there are powers that even he cannot overcome, so that desire for combat has weakened. There is a serious side to him, and he is often subjected to the whims of Kanako and Melissa. After he left Murakami’s group in Lambda, there were countless cases where people picked fights with him because he appeared to be a cheeky D-class adventurer enjoying the company of two beautiful young Elf women. This gave Doug experience in fighting other people, and his initial impression after these incidents were, “Why are the humans of this world so strong?!” After he fled to Talosheim, he was made a subordinate of Legion and worked in projects such as the test-firing of firearms, the synthesis of gunpowder, the releasing of fireworks and, for some reason, working as Luciliano’s assistant. When he is not busy with these, he listens to Vandalieu’s explanations of why muscles are wonderful, goes out to hunt monsters and follows Melissa to go shopping. Incidentally, as someone who was raised in the federal states in his previous life, he was delighted to learn that hamburgers and fries are available in Talosheim. It is likely that he will cry tears of joy if Cola were to be successfully recreated. Incidentally, he already believes that Melissa is his girlfriend. In order to transform from a human into one of Vida’s races (?), he drank Vandalieu’s blood along with Luciliano, but there have been no changes to his body thus far. He did not take part in the task of reconstructing Vandalieu’s soul on the first day as he was awake all night on that day, but he joined in on the task later on. Doug’s combat strength is equivalent to that of an A-class adventurer if he uses Hecatoncheir, and it drops to that of a B-class adventurer without it. This is because he has specialized in combat since his previous life. Because Rodcorte converted his experiences in Origin to Skills that existed in Lambda, his proficiency in the use of firearms has been replaced by the Archery Skill, but he has once again learned how to handle firearms after Vandalieu asked him to help with the test-firing of firearms. Chronology On Origin, he was one of the Bravers who defected with Murakami and operated with the members of Eighth Guidance for an extended period of time. He was eventually killed, along with the other surviving members of Murakami's group, by the release of the accumulated cloud of death inside Pluto's body in the Federal Nation's military headquarters, the Hexagon. On Lambda, he once again chose to be reincarnated as a human. He is one of three reincarnators, along with Tsuchiya Kanako and Melissa J. Sautome, who defected from Rodcorte's camp to Vandalieu's, both out of fear of Vandalieu's Soul Break abilities and the allure of Talosheim's higher quality of life compared to other nations on Lambda.Side Chapter 23 Powers and Abilities His cheat-like ability is Hecatoncheir, named after the giants that possessed a hundred hands and numerous heads. Hecatoncheir consists of three abilities – a powerful Telekinesis, Omnidirectional Perception and a "Force Vision" that allows him to switch between infrared, ultraviolet and Mana-detecting vision.Side Chapter 17 Those around Doug had acknowledged Hecatoncheir as a brute-force ability that allowed him to crush enemies and flip armored vehicles from a distance. However, the reality was that Doug was capable of using Hecatoncheir with great precision. If he went all-out, he was certainly able to produce the kinetic energy to crush a tank, but he had undergone training to gain fine control, to the point that he was able to knit or do calligraphy with it.Chapter 196 After his soul was guided by Vandalieu from Rodcorte's circle of transmigration system to Vida's, he lost the Unique Skill Concealment, Target Radar, Rodcorte’s Divine Protection and God of Reincarnation’s fortune skills.Chapter 181 Known Jobs: * Telekinesis Power UserChapter 191 Known Skills: * Parallel Thought Processing Status Current Status: (Volume 9 Character Summary) * Name: Doug Atlas * Race: Human * Age: 2 years old (Approximately 17 years old in appearance) * Title: Reincarnated Individual * Job: Telekinesis User * Level: 90 * Job history: Warrior, Mage, Berserker, Magic Warrior, Firework Technician * Passive Skills: ** Death Attribute Resistance: Level 5 ** Detect Presence: Level 2 ** Enhanced Muscular Strength: Level 3 ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 1 ** Night Vision ** Telekinesis Enhancement: Level 3 * Active Skills: ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 8 ** Dagger Technique: Level 7 ** Throwing: Level 5 ** Light-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Wind-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** Mana Control: Level 6 ** Mount: Level 5 ** Coachman: Level 2 ** Archery: Level 7 ** Parallel Thought Processing: Level 4 ** Trap: Level 2 ** Swordsmanship: Level 3 ** Armor Technique: Level 1 ** Magic Combat Technique: Level 1 ** Surpass Limits: Level 5 ** Dismantling: Level 1 ** Compounding: Level 3 ** Firework Manufacturing: Level 4 ** Artillery Technique: Level 1 * Unique Skills: ** Omnidirectional Perception ** Force Vision ** Telekinesis: Level 10 ** ■ァ■■■■’s Divine Protection A Trivia * Vandalieu and Oniwaka, who are muscle admirers, acknowledged that Doug has a promising back muscles.Chapter 184 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Reincarnated Category:Bravers Category:Origin Category:Lambda Category:Lambda Reincarnated Category:Vida's Faction Category:Dark Human